Conventionally, a semiconductor package for mounting a semiconductor device such as an IC chip on a support substrate is known. Such a semiconductor package is, in general, bonded with a semiconductor device such as an IC chip via the adhesive called a die attach material above a support substrate, and a structure is adopted whereby the semiconductor device is covered and protected by a sealing part (sealing resin).
Various substrates such as a printed substrate or ceramic substrate are used as the support substrate used in a semiconductor package. In recent years, the development of a semiconductor package using a metal substrate as a substrate has progressed. A semiconductor package using a metal substrate has advantages such as excellent electromagnetic shielding properties and thermal properties and has attracted attention as a highly reliable semiconductor package (Japanese Laid Open Patent 2010-40911).